


MeatDeBallz

by orphan_account



Category: group chat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I ship it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allan and Meatballs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allan+and+Meatballs).



Ship ship ship ship ship ship ship ship ship ship  
Allan and Meatballs are the same age  
They didn't disagree when I told them I shipped it.  
That makes it canon.  
100%  
Ship  
You can't deny it  
You know ye want it to happen  
Ship ship ship

-An insane fangirl


End file.
